A glimpse of the future
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. As usual our heroes are fighting with the baddies then suddenly they end up somewhere else or most likely sometime else and then Ayano gets dashed by a skateboard. What the hell is going on?


Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the original characters.

* * *

It's a normal day and our fierce Kannagi heiress Ayano is fighting with all she got. Ren is by her side but Kazuma that's another story. He is eating and watching her struggle.

"Kazuma you idiot, are you gonna lazy around like that?" Ayano screamed at him. "Come on princess you are fine by yourself". "Shut up you idiot you better come and fight". "Is that a threat?"."You bet." "Alright , alright. Hold your horses." Then Kazuma swung a wave towards the youma. It hit it, sorta hit it.

(A Big Bright Light)

"What the is going on?"Ren asked." "Like I know, Kazuma you better did not mess up"Ayano glared at Kazuma.

The bright light surrounds them.

**After some time**

"Nee san, nee san wake up."

"What? What happened?"

"You were sleeping , that's what happened "answered Kazuma.

Ayano gets up and shouts at him while pointing her finger "Shut up you idi.. owwwww"

Ayano gets dashed by a skateboard to her face.**(like when the pixie dashed on her face in ep 8). **"Sorry you ok?"asked a girl. She had brown hair to her waist and crimson eyes, she looked like 15, 16yrs. "Hell you think anyone will be alright?"Ayano fired on. "Wow princess calm down she told sorry right" "Yeah right did.." "umm guys sorry to stop your rattling but you are Ayano right?"asked the girl. "Yeah why?" ."You got to be kidding me. Tell me when do you think you are?" she asked while smiking. "Excuse me I'm Ren. Did I hear you ask 'when'?" . "You bet" " But why just tell us." "Well right now Ayano sama's is in her early 40s in other words you guys are in the future."

* * *

All four of them are walking towards the main house.

"So you are Hikari" said Ren.

"Yeah,I am 15 and and blood related to the Kannagis.(Ayano was about to ask something)Oh before you ask,you are the leader of the Kannagis right now, soon your daughter is going to take over next year. Her name is Sakura. She looks just like you."

"I wonder what happened to the youma and i also wonder how are we gonna get back?"wondered Ayano

"Don't worry there is always a solution. Oh we're here." "Welcome back Hikari sama how was your training?wait a minute they are"asked a girl. "It was pretty good thanks Ayame. Where are those idiots"Hikari cut in. "Ah they are training in the garden." "Training more like fighting in the garden well see ya" "umm ok"

The Garden

"You think you can defeat me you idiot"shouted a girl who looked just like Ayano holding Enraiha."ha i know i can"answered a boy with brown hair, crimson eyes blocking the attack with wind.**(Remind you of someone).**  
"Um guys will you quit fighting"

"Shut up"

"guys i mean it"

"Whatever"

"Alright then"Hikari created a big fire between the duo and knocked them off balance.

"Hey what was that.. Mooom oops."

"No its okay 'she' knows Sakura"

"Oh then the name's Sakura and this idiot beside me is Akito."

"Wow you sure looked beautiful when you were younger no comparison between this feisty Sakura and you.(Hey What did you say).Go on a date with me Ayano sama"Akito asked catching her hand."Owww what was that for?"(Sakura hit him on the head).

"Thats for being a pervert. Anyways "

"huh"

"Hikari whats wrong?"

"Trouble in the main square. Guys I don't think the youma died actually i think it can travel through time. its your ticket back to your time i.e. if only we could extract its power so that we can use go see whats going on"

"Hey girl"  
Its kazuma whos talking

"I have a name"

"Right Hikari how come we didn't sense it"

"Well because you are not of this time"

"ok then how come those two didn't sense it"

"..."

"well?"

"Alright, you see I'm stronger than any of the Kannagis and please don't ask me why"

They arrive at the square and find a small girl staring at them. "I knew she wasn't just a normal youma"said Kazuma."Well you thought correct I just made you guys come to this time as your powers won't be as strong as in your time and I could suck your energy"

"Too bad you brought them to the wrong time as we are the next generation and we would never let anything happen to them."with than Akito threw a big wave of wing towards six of them started fighting and when they together attacked she got injured and disappeared promising to never let them go.

"I'll think she'll take time to heal Right?"Ren asked."You bet atleast a week"answered both Kazuma and Akito." You know Akito and Kazuma actually the same pissing aura."told Ayano."um well I guess so mom"Chuckled Sakura nervously.

* * *

**At the Kannagis garden(its been a week)  
**

_When the daytime turns to night_

_when the moon shines bright  
_

_when you're tucked in tight  
_

_when everything's alright  
_

_slip softs to that place _

_where secret thoughts run free_

_and there you'll come face to face with who you want to be_

_ so swim swim across the ocean blue_

_fly a rocket to the moon  
_

_you can change your life  
_

_or you can change your world  
_

_take a chance don't be afraid  
_

_life is yours to live  
_

_take a chance and then the best is yet to come  
_

_make a wish its up to you  
_

_find the strength inside and watch your dreams come true_

_you don't need a shooting star the magics right there in your heart_

_close your eyes believe and make a wish.  
_

Hikari was singing that song under a sakura and Kazuma were listening to that song.

"Hikari how do you know that song, that was the song my mom used to sing for me"asked ayano."Well its a secret"she answered while smiling."Not to change the subject but do you mind telling us who this Nanami is and why people seem to be scared of you yet respect you."asked Kazuma

"Fine you see Nanami is Akito's girlfriend. She is not like us you see she is not from any of the clans and has no magic background. she can copy any power the user is fully aware of more like borrow their power.I still wonder where she got that power from. As for Sakura and Akito, Sakura is the true heiress to the Kannagis a Akito well as you clearly see he does look like you Kazuma and you are correct he is related to you by blood. You see since you arrived, many Kannagis were discovered to have wind powers and as for me I'm a little different. I'm not normal like the rest of them and the powers i have are far too great to be possessed by just one person and that is why people tried to kill me but I managed to shock them by controlling my powers and save their pathetic lives." she said while smirking." I can almost see the face Kazuma used to have when he first came back."

"Well its almost because i had you guys supporting me.(they hear a big bang) Oh Nanami is here apparently keeping our pervert in track and now to defeat that youma once and for all."They explain to nanami about the youma and how he can help agrees and they go and find the youma attacking one of the sub start distracting her and nanami copies her powers and escapes from the after combining their attzcks she's still not dying."Oi Hikari maybe you should tranform to your strong self"told Akito."Fine keep her busy" "Strong self whats that "asked ren. "Just watch Ren"answered Sakura.

Hikari started glowing and her hair turned orange with fire dancing in her hair and then she created a big tornado of fire and when she opened her eyes they blue."Guys give it all you got when I say." "Now" " Alright!Bye bye youma its been a pleasure playing with you" said Kazuma and Akito at the same time and received a big blow to the head from our fiery princess and her daughter.

"Now you can go back to your own time"told Nanami creating a portal."When will we see you again"asked Ayano."Soon" answered Hikari. "At least tell me when I'll meet you" " In 11yrs just wait 11yrs now go bye..."

They step through the portal and are back to the same place and time they left."Wow I'll never forget that(grumble) I think I'm hungry lets go back and eat"says Ren and goes off.

"I wonder what she said after telling us bye I could'nt understand it"

"Who knows anyways lets gt going partner"Slapping her bun

"ouch you idiot fine anyways i'm not in the mood to fight with you hmh"

"11yrs huh well see you after 11yrs our little princess"

"Huh what did you say Kazuma?"

"Nothing princess"

* * *

**In the future**

"You did good our little princess"

"Daddy, mommy welcome back"hikari answered

"Dad what about me?"asked Sakura

"Your our little angel"

"Then what about me?"asked Akito

"Your our darling Knight in shining armour"answered the female

"You know these two idiots almost gave our secret away"said hikari

"Hey what about you sis "

"Yeah what was that in the end"

"Dad you understood what i said right?"

"You bet" said older version of Kazuma with older version of Ayano standing beside him and smiling at her precious children.

_" In 11yrs just wait 11yrs now go bye mommy and daddy"_

* * *

**Yeaaaaaaaaaaah I finished my first fanfic. Kaze no Stigma was the first fanfic I read so I thought that I should start from Kaze no please review and if you have any advice for this newbie i would be glad to read them. I think I'll try Maid sama and Twilight next or maybe Gakuen see ya. **_  
_


End file.
